Let's Play Dress Up
by mikuridaigo
Summary: Requested from 102faith103 for my OC/Fanfic trade. Basically crossdressing and shota between Misaki and Hiroki. Don't like shota don't read.


Let's Play Dress Up

Author's note: Requested by 102faith103 from the OC/Fanfiction trade I mentioned in my last story. I'll be putting up a link on her part of the trade on my profile page. Thank you again for drawing them out!

Once again I'll say the warnings: This is shotacon, don't like don't read, simple as that. Also this hasn't been checked over because it took longer for me to write than for a usual oneshot, so now I'm just being lazy to check it over. I might go back to do so, or if anyone is confused because of my horrid grammar message me and I shall fix the major problems. And Hiroki being a bit OOC because of the prompt situation.

The prompt for this story involves: crossdressing, lingerie's, a jealous Akihiko and of course, Misaki/Hiroki shotacon. The original idea was for Misaki to be 11 or 12 and Hiroki still a teenager, but I didn't read the Hiroki part so he ended up being in his twenties. I hope that isn't bothersome D:

**Edit:** Thank you -Man archive 'Stalker for pointing out some mistakes, hopefully they're now fixed. So enjoy:

* * *

><p>"A see-through black lace lingerie, don't you think that would look hot?"<p>

Hiroki rolled his eyes and went back to reading the college text book. Both he and Akihiko had a ten page report due in a week and neither of them had anything done. What made it worse was that Akihiko decided to slack off and look through a sexy lingerie/cosplay catalogue for men. For the past hour the silver haired man was showing pictures of young men in revealing and sexy outfits. Hiroki did his best to ignore his best friend, and he was succeeding until:

"I'm pretty sure that Misaki will look pretty cute in this see though red one."

The brunette almost fell off his chair. "WHAT?"

Akihiko looked bored but he was very amused with his friend's reaction. "Misaki, you know Takahiro's baby brother?"

"I know who Misaki is! Why are you even saying this?" Hiroki asked in disbelief.

With his nonchalant gesture Akihiko turned the page in his magazine, mumbling something about another hot outfit. "I dunno, I mean the kid is what, 11? But he's grown taller; I think these would fit him nicely. No, actually this one will. Wait, the one with the teddy bears is cute."

Hiroki was baffled at what his friend was saying. Didn't Akihiko like Takahiro? When did Misaki come into interest? Misaki was afraid of Akihiko and preferred Hiroki's company anyway, not that it mattered, it's just that Hiroki was just as over protective of Misaki as Takahiro was, and he didn't want the kid to be hurt. "S-stop saying such things about him and start working on the assignment!"

"But haven't you seen him lately? He's really growing. He kind of looks like you when you were his age."

"Oh, so since Misaki and I look alike then I must look good in those lingerie outfits huh?"

Akihiko smirked. "No, but now that you say it like that I think you will." A book was thrown at his head. "That wasn't nice."

"I don't give a crap, just stop looking at that magazine!" Hiroki yelled, grabbing the magazine from Akihiko's hand and placing it in his trash can.

The purple eyed man laughed and patted Hiroki on the back. "Don't worry about the assignment, we can finish it last minute like usual. Now tell me, why are you so defensive of Misaki?"

The brunette didn't make eye contact and continued to read. "Because he's eleven, ten years younger than us and Takahiro's little brother. And really, those thoughts are just sick! Did I mention he's eleven?"

"Ah Hiroki, age doesn't matter, it's all about the love."

Hiroki's right eye twitched. "What love?"

"Oh I can see it. The way you pull him close to your side everything you're with him, the way you hold his hand and touch his back. And let's not forget the many times you two slept in each other's beds." Akihiko was teasing him now and he was very amused. By this time Hiroki was at a loss for words. He had no idea how to counteract the true accusations from his best friend's mouth. Instead Hiroki scribbled words on his paper and turned the pages of his book to try to look like he was studying. "Well, have fun writing. I'm going home and look at more porn." Hiroki inaudibly mumbled something as Akihiko closed his door. Once his friend, left Hiroki let out a sigh of relief and threw his paper in the trashcan where he noticed the magazine.

_Tch, who would buy this anyway?_ Hiroki picked it up to try to make a disgusted face at it. However the cover had a young man, most likely eighteen, in a silk thong and see-though top. His hair was dark brown and had bright green eyes. _Maybe that's what Misaki will look-_ Hiroki slammed his head onto the table. Damn Akihiko for filling his heads with sinful thoughts! Hiroki once again threw the magazine, but this time against the wall. The magazine fell open and not wanting to risk his mother walking in and seeing it, Hiroki went to pick it up. The page it was open on was of the man wearing teddy bear underwear and holding a giant bear. Strangely enough it did look kind of cute.

And once again Hiroki slammed his head against the wall. No, not dirty thoughts of Misaki in such clothing! It was wrong; he was not some sick pervert who preyed on little boys. He did not think of Misaki in that way in shape or form! There was no way he found Misaki physically attractive. Those eyes definitely did not match the pair of green silk underwear and garter belt. His hips were not right for the very thin black lace dress and he positively DID NOT nor WILL NOT look in anyway adorable in those fishnet leggings.

And Hiroki did not have a hard on. Nope, not at all.

This world was hell.

University Library:

Page five, Hiroki was finally on page five of his ten page report. The week was barely over so he knew he would be able to finish on time. He mentally cheered for himself as he continued to write, but was interrupted when a stack of magazines covered his work. On the covers were more young and hawty men in provocative outfits. Hiroki looked up at his friend who dumped it at him and gave a low growl. He did not want to be bothered now. "Since you kept the other magazine I gave you I decided to give you more. And, you're welcome."

"I wasn't going to thank you." Akihiko shrugged and pulled a chair. "And don't just shove these at me while we're in a public place!"

"Why? You won't accept them in a private place. I might as well give them to you here."

Hiroki placed another text book on top of the stack in order to conceal the cover. "Are you even done with the report yet?"

"Yup, finished yesterday." Brown eyes glared at him. "What? It was easy. And it gave me more time to buy these." Akihiko pulled out one of the articles, which was entitled Cute Cosplays for Men. "What's cuter, cats or bunnies?"

"Um, bunnies I guess?" Hiroki answered without truly thinking. A picture of a brunette with bunny ears and a thong with a puff ball tail was thrown on top of his paper. "Akihiko!"

"Shh, we're in a library."

Rolling his eyes Hiroki closed his book with his paper inside. "Really, what do you want?"

A smirk appeared on his friend's face. Oh no. "To take you here." He pointed to a store address on one of the pages. "It's just five minutes from here. You and I are going shopping."

Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what makes you think I'm going lingerie shopping with you exactly?"

Blinking a couple of times Akihiko looked around the library and noticed a girl sitting behind him. He taps her on the shoulder. "Hey, did you know my friend has the hots for an eleven-

"LET'S GO!" Akihiko left as Hiroki stormed out of the library with a huge blush on his face.

* * *

><p>The right brown eye was twitching under the sun glasses as he looked at the cat like accessories in the store. How did he get here again? Oh yeah, blackmail of his 'love' of an eleven year old boy. Wait, he didn't love him, no he didn't. He just took care of the kid like a babysitter, a sick babysitter who wants to screw-<p>

"What size do you think Misaki is? He has to be the smallest size right?" Akihiko asked as he shifted through the lingerie rack. "And would you take off your sunglasses? No one is going to recognize you here."

"Um, no! God I can't believe you dragged me here anyway."

Akihiko patted his friend on the back. "Calm down, you really need to relax. Go look through the clothing that would fit Misaki."

Hiroki shook his head. "I don't understand how in HELL you can think that I want to see Misaki in this!"

Purple eyes glanced around the store and picked out a skimpy maid outfit. "Really? You don't want to imagine his small hips swinging around in this skirt? You don't want to see him bend over, wearing this thong?" Out of nowhere Akihiko pulled out a black laced thong.

Hiroki didn't answer and instead blushed at the dirty thought. Akihiko laughed and put the clothing away. "Really, you're fun to tease!" The next second Akihiko's phone rang, so he picked up. "Hello? Yes Onodera? What, wait slow- fine, I'll be there."

"You're editor?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah, apparently one of the chapters of my new novel went missing. Onodera is at my apartment trying to get in and look for the copy I made."

"Well you should probably go."

Akihiko sighed. "Yeah, he seemed, stressed. Well anyway have fun shopping here."

"I'm not staying! I'm going back to the library."

The taller of them shrugged. "Whatever you say. Call me when you're done." He then left the store. Hiroki knew he should get out so he could go back and work on his report but one thing definitely caught his attention.

On a mannequin was a skimpy see-though black lingerie with a black laced thong and fishnet stocking. The size was also small enough to fit a tinier than average male person. "Sir, can I help you with anything?"

Hiroki jumped in surprised and stared horrified at the worker. "Um, no I'm fine. I-I mean, how much is that one?" He asked pointing to the manikin.

She giggled. "That one? It's fifty percent off since it's on clearance. Too small for the regular male body." _Uh-huh…_ "Want me to ring that up for you?"

_Say no, say no, say no. _"That would be great." Hiroki mentally slapped himself. He was turning into a monster! Or worst, he was turning into Akihiko!

"Excellent! Just follow me to the register."

What did Hiroki get himself into?

* * *

><p>A week later Hiroki barely finished his assignment and turned it in. Now that he had free time, which was rare because of the college course he was taking, he decided to spend that time to himself. Of course he wanted to do that until Takahiro called. He had a business meeting to attend to Kyoto and Misaki's regular sitter during the day was sick. Why did Hiroki have to call saying he wouldn't mind watching over Misaki? What forces on earth made him say that?<p>

"Thanks again Hiroki! I promise I'll pay you when I get back." Takahiro said as he was struggling to put on his tie.

"No need to pay me Takahiro. I don't have anything to do."

"But I need to! Dang, I'm running late. Misaki! I'm leaving!" Little footsteps were heard through the small hallway. Misaki jumped on Takahiro and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe Nii-chan!"

Takahiro laughed and patted his brother on the head. "I will Misaki. So I already made dinner on the fridge as well as my emergency contact number. I should arrive Sunday morning."

Hiroki waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah Takahiro. Aren't you already late?" Takahiro continued to talk about the emergency food, and earthquake kit or anything else that can prevent his precious brother from being hurt. If he didn't want Misaki to be 'hurt' he should get a Hiroki repellent so his baby brother wouldn't suffer what was in the contents of Hiroki's bag.

"Bye Misaki!" He says as he leaves. When the door closes Hiroki places his backpack down on the kitchen table, and Misaki looks at him with his big green eyes. _Wow, he did get taller…_

"So Hiroki-san! I read the book you recommended! It was really good!" Hiroki felt himself blushing at the way Misaki called him by his first name. The college student allowed Misaki to call him that when he was ten.

Hiroki nodded as he headed to the bathroom to wash his hands before preparing the premade dinner. "That's great. I actually have the sequel in my backpack if you want to read it."

"Really? Can I get it?"

"Of course." He heard Misaki trot his way to the table. Hiroki hummed to himself as he got the soap. A second later it dropped on the floor. "Wait! Misaki!" Hiroki slid from the hallway to the kitchen in order to stop Misaki from going through his backpack. He prayed that he stopped the boy in time, but when he say the brunette holding a see through lingerie top and silk thong, he knew he was too late. "I-uh…"

Misaki stared at the clothing, but only looked confused. "Hiroki-san, what is this?"

"T-that's a- um… a-"

The preteen held the top by his chest. "It looks like it fits me, is it for me?" Hiroki was starting to sweat. Oh why did he keep it in his backpack for an entire week? Why did he even buy it? And more importantly, why was Misaki taking off his shirt? "Hey, it does fit me! And it feels good too, but it's kinda cold." Damn him for his innocent mind! And damn him for saying 'kinda', that was not a real word, just a short cut for the children's modern-

FOCUS! Wait, no, don't focus on Misaki's slender body as he wears that black top!

"Hiroki-san, is this underwear?" Misaki asked as he held the thong. Hiroki swallowed but nodded, so Misaki took off his pants and small boxers to put on the new underwear. The taller of the two almost fainted at the sight of Misaki's manhood barely sticking out from the laces.

Green eyes went back to the backpack where he found the fishnet stockings. As if he had worn a pair before, Misaki put it on without struggling and smiled. "This is comfy."

_Not for me! _"Um, well the book is still in my bag…"

"Oh right!" Misaki went through the backpack again and took out the novel. "Want to read together?"

Hiroki could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck and on his forehead. Of course Takahiro's apartment didn't have air conditioning nor were the windows open, maybe that's why it was so hot. No, it was hot because Misaki, who was sitting in between his legs, was STILL wearing his lingerie and fishnet stockings while humming to himself as he read the book. Is the boy the epitome of innocence? Did he really not understand that what he's wearing is inappropriate for a boy his age?

"Can I turn the page?"

"Huh?" Hiroki asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Can I turn the page now?"

The college student nodded. "Um, sure. Misaki, can I open a window or something? It's a little hot in your room."

"Okay!" Hiroki stood up to open Misaki's bedroom window but leaned by the window for fresh air. There was a strong cold breeze, yet he didn't feel any cooler. Maybe it was because he was still wearing his coat, so he took it off and placed it on Misaki's bed. Nope, still felt hot. "Hiroki-san, I'm about to turn the page again."

"Huh? Oh, um, go ahead; I just need a little bit of air. Is it hot in here to you?"

Misaki shook his head. "No, but do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"That would be great…" Hiroki tried his best not to look at Misaki's small ass as the boy went to the kitchen. _Now THAT would be great…_

Great, now he was definitely turning into a pedophile. How dare he continue to stare at the little boy in such provocative clothing! The easiest thing to do is get Misaki to remove the clothing, then Hiroki removes his pants and-

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Hiroki yells out the window, in which he receives many strange looks from pedestrians walking by.

"Hiroki-san, are you okay?" Misaki asks as he walks in with a glass of water and a glass of milk, most likely for himself.

"Just fine… so, um, where were we in the novel?" Misaki sat back down on the floor, between Hiroki who was leaning against the bed. Like a shot of tequila Hiroki drank the water in one gulp while trying to concentrate on the words of the book.

But Misaki was feeling uncomfortable slouching, so he moved upwards and fell against Hiroki's chest while getting his glass of milk. Hiroki's body reacted and jerked forward, resulting in Misaki spilling the milk on himself. "Oh! Sorry!" Misaki suddenly said as he pushed the book away to make sure the liquid did not get on it. Misaki stood up to wipe the milk of his face. "I didn't get any on the book did I?" he asked as he faced Hiroki.

The older male gulped at the erotic sight. Misaki standing with his hands to his face to remove the milk, yet the white liquid was already dripping down his throat and his chest, where the milk forced the top to stick to Misaki's bare chest. Though the milk did not fall down to Misaki's legs, Hiroki kept staring at Misaki's small thong and fishnet stockings.

That's when he lost it.

Suddenly Misaki was under Hiroki's larger body, who was already stripping himself of his shirt. Misaki blinked, confused to what was going on but then gasped when Hiroki's lips attached itself to his neck. "H-Hiroki-san!"

"I'm sorry Misaki, but you keep teasing me." Hiroki continued to nip at the small boy while Misaki responded with cute little moans and whimpers. The boy held his hands out and wrapped them around Hiroki's neck as he lifted his hips to meet with Hiroki's now hard groin. "You look so cute with the milk dripping on you." _Shit! Akihiko really got to me… but he's cute…_

"Mm… but Hiroki-san… I still want to drink some milk." Now Hiroki wasn't sure if Misaki really was being innocent or if he was purposely saying an innuendo, because Hiroki had milk, just it wasn't in the cup.

But instead of taking off his pants like he was going to Hiroki reached for the glass of milk and held it to Misaki's pink lips. The boy opened his mouth to take a sip, but Hiroki held it too high so more milk dripped along side of Misaki's mouth and onto the carpet. "W-wait… D-don't want to stain the carpet…"

"Hm, good point. Don't want Takahiro yelling at us for that hm?" He picked up Misaki and led him to the kitchen and gently set Misaki down on the table where he continued to kiss the boy from his chest to his stomach and finally his crotch. Hiroki hesitated for a moment, knowing what he's about to do (or has already done) was going to scar Misaki for the rest of his life. It wasn't until Misaki lifted his hips to Hiroki's lips and gave him a pleading look. "Huh?"

"P-please Hiroki-san?" Was Misaki actually asking to be sucked off? And if he was, where did he learn to know what it meant?

He would ask later. Instead Hiroki licked at the boy's laced thong until he reached the leaking head. Hiroki gently sucked at the tip, tasting the pre-cum that the boy leaked while he unbuttoned his pants. Misaki moaned and wrapped his small legs around Hiroki, begging for more.

But before Misaki could quickly climax, Hiroki pulled back and took out his own weeping manhood from his underwear. Misaki leaned on his elbows and stared, hungry at Hiroki's own cock. While Hiroki thought of a way to prepare the boy gently Misaki was crawling on the dining table and wrapped his fingers around Hiroki. "W-wait Misaki, d-do you know what you're doing?"

The boy nodded. "Usami-san left a book last time it was here, it had pictures and everything." Oh, so this was Akihiko's doing! He should have expected that his perverted friend would do such a thing, even if it was an accident.

"W-whoa!" Hiroki jerked his hips as Misaki licked his tip and sucked the precum. "Misaki…" The boy closed his eyes before taking him fully, swirling his tongue around the aroused organ as if he's done this before. That must have been one accurate book that he read.

While Misaki was busy sucking him off, Hiroki dipped his fingers in the glass of milk to probe Misaki's hole. Pulling away at the string of the thong, Hiroki's middle finger entered. Misaki released Hiroki's cock and gasped in pleasure. "H-Hiroki-san! Ah!"

"Are you okay?" Hiroki asked, not so assured that the boy could take so much; but Misaki nodded. "Want me to add another one?" Another nod. Hiroki took out his fingers, dipped them again into the milk and re-entered Misaki but with two fingers.

Small lips were once again wrapped around the larger organ, taking in the velvet feeling and the salty taste. _Shit, he's really good at this_. Hiroki continued to thrust in his two fingers and then added a third one to make sure Misaki was fully prepared.

Once he felt himself being stretched wider Misaki released Hiroki's throbbing member and smiled at the elder. "What now?"

Blushing, Hiroki gently laid Misaki on his back and spread the boy's legs. With one hand he removed the silk thong and placed it aside while he used his other hand to stroke Misaki's hair. "This is going to hurt a bit, are you sure you want to do this?"

He could tell that in those green eyes he was nervous, but Misaki replied "I trust you." Nodding Hiroki placed his tip at Misaki's entrance and pushed in slowly. The boy threw his head back and gasped. Hiroki noticed tears forming, so he kissed him for comfort. When he saw Misaki smile again Hiroki continued to enter in. Gasping, the boy's small arms wrapped around Hiroki's neck to pull him closer. "H-Hiroki-san…" Once buried in, Hiroki slowly slid out and thrusted back in once again and received a scream of pleasure from his smaller partner. "D-do that again!" Hiroki suspected he hit the boy's pleasure spot so he continued to hit the special area.

Misaki continued to hold onto Hiroki's neck and tried to meet with Hiroki's thrusts. He was also trying to remember what he read in the book Usami accidentally left in order to please Hiroki as well. Yet he couldn't think straight when so much pleasure continued to surge through his lower region.

Hiroki never took his eyes off the green eyed boy as he made love to him. As wrong as this was he could tell that both were enjoying such a sinful pleasure, and he also knew they wouldn't last much longer. "Misaki, can I come inside you?"

Big green eyes looked confused at the word 'come' but he screamed in pleasure. "Y-yes! Hiroki-san, I feel, ah! Feeling funny…"

Hiroki leaned down to give a kiss of reassurance. "It's okay, just relax and let your body do the rest." Misaki nodded and continued to rock back and forth with the older boy until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hiroki-san!" He yelled as a ribbon of white came shooting out and landed on their chests. Hiroki thrusted in a couple more times before filling Misaki with his seed. After moments of heavy breathing Hiroki pulled out but kissed the boy hard on the lips. When he pulled back he saw a smile on the boy's face. "My top got dirty."

"That's okay, I'll wash it tonight."

Monday again, and Hiroki had his head on the wooden table of the library wishing to just die. The whole weekend that was meant just to babysit Misaki turned into hours of heated passion between them. Yet the only guilt he felt was popping the kid's cherry before he was eighteen. Inside he realized he did like the boy, but wished he could have controlled his urges long enough. Then again, by the end of round three Misaki was begging him to go once more before Hiroki collapsed on the bed and fell asleep due to exhaustion.

"You're skin looks soft and shiny, using a new face cream?" Akihiko's voiced mocked.

"Shut it, I'm very tired…"

A smirked formed on the silver hair's face. "Too tired of banging Misaki the whole weekend?"

Tired of the jokes, even though the last one wasn't a joke, Hiroki stood up and grabbed his backpack. "Yes, yes I am, that kid is just packed full of energy." He was about to leave when he noticed the smirk on his friend's face suddenly died. "What?"

"You really did do him?"

"Hey, I was just taking your advice. Now if you excuse me I'm going to nap in the janitor's closet." And with that, the brunette left.

What he didn't see afterwards was the scowl on Akihiko's face. At first he was so sure that Hiroki was just joking along, but he knew Hiroki never joked back, especially with Misaki! Did Hiroki really sleep with the kid?

Frowning, Akihiko crossed his arms and stared into his backpack. What was he suppose to do with that kid sized lingerie now?

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yeah well the jealous Akihiko didn't exactly work out like I hoped it would. If anyone else is still confused on that basically Akihiko liked Misaki as well, but kept provoking Hiroki because he wanted to annoy the hell out of him. What Akihiko didn't expect was for Hiroki to actually do it since he wanted to be Misaki's first.<p>

What happens in the future with Hiroki and Misaki? They are now grown adults who have kinky school sex. That's the abridged ending.

So I hope you all enjoyed this, it's currently midnight where I am, I'm tired so please review. Apologies for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes. The OC/Fanfiction trade is still open (though may be slower because of school starting), information is on my profile page.


End file.
